Smasher's Adventure
by Beautiful-Squidward
Summary: A group of Smashers go on an adventure to save the world from the Shadow Man. But will they be defeated by their hypnotyzed alleys? BTW sorry for spelling and anything not "good", this is my FIRST FANFIC! *throws party*
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters besides Identity Thief and Shadow Man. Nintendo owns the others. I BOW DOWN TO YOU, NINTENDO!

Prologue:

Long ago, there was a man known as the Identity Thief was traveling the realms of SmashVille, stealing the identities of people, hypnotizing them to be evil, and defeat all of the smashers. A group of four powerful smashers, Luigi, Link, Zelda/Sheik, Captain Falcon, set off to defeat the Identity Thief, and save all the Smashers. Unfortunately, The Identity Thief's son, Shadow Man, has carried on his fathers work, and has already started hypnotizing people.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, the others will be longer and funny, and I just thought you should know this…

NO WAIT! DON'T REVIEW THIS PART! IT'S NOT FUNNY!


	2. Sheik gets a Date

Okay, here comes the GOOD story. The prologue kind of stunk, so here's the comedy! Remember, I don't own almost anything in this story! Just the plot and two of the bad guys! 

AND ON TO THE STORY!

Four friends who hadn't seen each other in the longest time (minus the fact that Link and Zelda, who is Sheik at the time, saw each other) sat together in a tree house. Yes, a tree house. It was where they went over their plan to beat the Identity Thief, and they joined there to now find away to beat his son. "Any ideas?" Link asked them. They all were thinking. "OOOH! I'VE GOT ONE!" Called Captain Falcon. "We get him on a bridge and we" He paused to demonstrate "FALCON PAWNCH!" And now, there was a hole in the tree house. Everyone stared at the hole. "I have an idea," Sheik said. "We think of a better plan." No one could agree more.

XXX

After hours of sitting in a tree house, everyone offering weak suggestions, the group decided to continue brainstorming tomorrow. When everyone parted, Sheik decided to go for a walk in the park. She quickly transformed into Zelda, and headed to the nearby park. While walking in the park, she was stopped by someone she had known, someone who was a smasher. "Hi Zelda." Greeted the well-known(ish) Wario. "Hey…" Zelda said. "Umm…so…I was wondering if...you know…um…" Wario said. Waluigi popped up behind him. Waluigi popped up behind him. "Wario! Just ask her out!" "He Waluigi, why are you in this story? I mean- you're just an assist trophy." Zelda said. "Hey! Don't break the fourth wall! Do you know how hard it is to fix it?" Yelled the narrator. Ignoring what just happened, Waluigi said "Well, are you going out with him or not?" "Errrm…" Just then, Luigi jumped out of the bushes. "Hey! Zelda! Come here!" He yelled. Zelda went over into the leafy brush. "Zelda, back at the tree house, we did some research, and Wario indeed works for the Shadow Man in the IOBBGaC." Luigi stated. "What's the IOBBGaC?" Zelda asked. "It the Institute Of Baddie Bad Guys and Co. I made it up myself!" Luigi said proudly. "So say yes to him, and invite him over too "Your House", which is really my house, and we can tie him up and shine a bright lamp in his face and question him, until he tells us where to go to beat the Shadow Man!" "Fine. But I'm only doing this for the team." Zelda sighed. Then she grabbed Luigi "And you better tell Link that." And she released him.

XXX

Sheik was sitting on the couch (at Luigi's house) watching T.V. and eating potato chips. "Hey Sheik, I thought you had a date tonight." Teased Captain Falcon. "With a _real_ hottie." Sheik rolled her eyes. "You know it's not really a date, Falcon Boy." Sheik told him. "Don't call me that." He said. "Don't call me Wario's Girlfriend." Sheik replied. _Ding-Dong! _That was probably Wario. Sheik got up, brushed off the potato chip crumbs, and answered the door. Wario stood there, and no one said anything. "Errrm…hi." Wario said. Sheik said nothing. "I'm looking for Zelda…" Still nothing. "Are you like, her brother or something?" _"Okay,"_ Sheik Thought. "_That just crossed the line."_ Sheik grabbed Wario's arm. "GUYS HE'S HERE!" and the three other heroes ran down the stairs.

A/N:

Me: Hey guys! Didja like it? I bet you did!

Sheik: Dude, do you have to make up rumors about me dating Wario?

Me: No no no, it's a fanfic-

Sheik: Dude, not cool.

Me: Mmmk, well, I didn't expect Sheik to be here in the authors note, so umm, well, please leave a review and, umm, the next chapter will be up soon…


	3. Sheik's Date

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! Thanks for your feedback! And as you know, I don't own like, any of these characters, except for those two I told you about earlier. Those ones I don't own are Nintendo's characters. Okay, now onto the story!

Link, Luigi and Falcon ran down the stairs. "Umm…why are all you guys in Zelda's house?" Wario asked. Luigi ran to Wario with the duct tape "AAAARAgAAG!" Luigi shouted. Link grabbed his shoulder. "Luigi, we're not using the duct tape until he's in the chair." "Oh." Luigi said, disappointed. Continuing on with the plan, Link and Captain Falcon walked over to Wario to pick him up and bring him to the cage. Unfortunately, they forgot two things. Number one: Wario wasn't going to remain still while they attempted to pick him up. Number two: Wario wasn't the lightest feather in the pillow. (A/N: Okay, I know how stupid that sounds, but I didn't want to go out and say he was fat. That would probably offend someone.) "Okay! New plan!" Captain Falcon said. "We drag him!" Then Link and Falcon dragged him up the stairs. Luigi and Sheik ran after them.

XXX

Not so long after, Wario was upstairs. "Ok, Wario, before we put you to trail" Luigi smiled. "Do you have anything to say?" "Yes." Wario said. "Where the heck is my girlfriend?" Everyone was silent. "Oh…" said Sheik. "Let me go get her." Sheik walked out of the room and into the hall "Zelda! Come here!" She yelled. Then, she transformed into Zelda, and awkwardly walked into the room. Everyone was silent. Then Luigi broke the silence. "Are we gonna shine a bright light in his face or what?" Luigi yelled. "Ok now Wario, honey, get in the chair and let Luigi put duct tape on you." Zelda said. "No." Wario said. "Please?" "No." "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." "…" "Okay the hard way it is!" Zelda stepped aside, and Caption Falcon now occupied her spot in front of Wario. "Falcon PAWNCH! 1!" Wario was now KO'd.

XXX

Everyone thought they should give Luigi the honors of putting Wario in the chair and duct taping him. After doing that, Luigi insisted in shining the light in his face, too. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Luigi pleaded. Everyone exchanged a glance. "Ok, you can shine the light." Zelda said. "Now we just got to wait until he wakes up." Minutes passed. Small talk was made. After about an hour, he was still out cold. "How hard did you punch him?" Link asked Captain Falcon. "Ok, first of all, I _Falcon_ Punched him." Link rolled his eyes. About ten more minutes passed. "Okay, Luigi, go get a bucket of water." Zelda ordered. "Is he even alive?" Link questioned. "Well, yeah, probably, I mean, Falcon Punches usually don't kill people." Finally, Luigi returned with the water. "Ok, Link, please pour the water on his head." Zelda instructed. Link did that, and Wario bolted awake.

XXX

"What? Why is it all dark? Why am I duct taped to a chair? And why do I hear Luigi evilly laughing?" "I'll ask the questions around here." Captain Falcon said trying to sound important. _Click._ Luigi turned on the desk lamp. Slowly, Luigi started turning it to Wario's face. "WHERE IS THE SHADOW MAN'S EVIL LAYAR?" Falcon yelled. Wario, not very affected by the yelling or the lamp said "Well, It's in the clouds and there is a huge sign in front of it that says 'SHADOW MAN'S EVIL LAYAR!', but I can't tell you any more." "Alright." Said Zelda. "Let's bring him too the cell." And our four heroes dragged a helpless Wario to a jail cell.

XXX

Wario sat in his jail cell. "Well this stinks." He mumbled. As Link was packing a bag of stuff for there journey, and Luigi and Captain Falcon were stuffing things they didn't need in it while he wasn't looking, Zelda was at Wario's cell, telling him that he'd be freed when they got back. "Okay, Wario. So first off, don't even try to escape this place is filled with lasers and stuff." Wario nodded at what Zelda was explaining. "Second, You have this big fridge full of food. It has a year's worth, but we probably won't take _that_ long. Thirdly, there is a bed, a sink, and a toilet. I think you know what those are for. Any questions?" Wario nodded his head. "Yeah, I got one. Who's that dude creeping around your lovely house?" Zelda mentally face palmed. She didn't say anything. She just transformed into Sheik. Wario stared in awe. "Link," She said. "Do you have everything?" "Yeah, I think." He called back. "'K, lets go." Sheik said, grabbing the wrists of everyone and running outside.

A/N: Ok, I'm amazing. I put up two chapters in one day. Man, I'm cool! And I had to re-write my last paragraph because stupid Word quit unexpectedly. Oh and poor Wario's heart was just broken. Smell ya later! (lol irrelevant Pokemon humor)


	4. Tingle and Trouble

OH MY GROD, THREE CHAPTERS, ONE DAY. HOW INSANE CAN IT GET? Lol, I am so freakin' bored, so I'm writing another chapter. OH, THANK YOU, MY TWO REVEIWERS! Okay, now onto our second order of business. I, Beautiful-Squidward, do not own the characters of this story, excluding those two I told you about all ready, but I do own the plot.

Once outside Luigi's house, the gang realized they didn't get any closer to the Shadow Man's evil layer. "Hey Sheik, how the heck are we supposed to get up there? I mean not even the awesome power of a FALCON PAWNCH! could bring us up there!" Captain Falcon asked. "Well, we could fly." Suggested Link. "Yeah, because I have secret wings down the back of my shirt." Sheik commented, sarcastically. "Really? Can I see?" Luigi asked. Sheik mentally face palmed…again. "No Luigi, I don't have wings down my shirt." Captain Falcon cleared his throat "I could check…" "OH GAWD FALCON, THIS STORY IS SUPPOSED TO BE RATED K+! DO YOU THINK KIDS AS YOUNG AS NINE WOULD WANT TO READ SOMETHING AS INAPROPRETE AS THAT!" Sheik shouted. "Fine… pretend I didn't say anything." Falcon replied. Luigi, oblivious to what just happened, said "So how are we gonna get up there?" When a tragic sight for Sheik and Link came.

XXX

It was professional creeper, Tingle, the middle aged man who thinks he's a fairy. "Curse these assist trophies…" Sheik mumbled. "I can't help eavesdrop, but I here you guys need help getting up to the clouds. Luckily since I am a fairy I can fly!" Tingle cheered. "Tingle, you do notice you fly because there is a hot air balloon on your back, not because you're a fairy." Sheik said. Tingle looked back. "Oh! When did that get there?" "Hey Sheik, is the creepy fairy gonna help us or can a Falcon Punch him in the face?" Captain Falcon asked. Sheik rolled her eyes. "Falcon, he's not really a fairy-" "Sheik! You're gonna hurt the fairy's feelings!" Luigi said. While Sheik was trying to explain to Luigi and Falcon that he was NOT a fairy and Captain Falcon could NOT punch him, Link was arranging flights to the clouds with Tingle. "So do you think you could fly us up to the clouds before it gets dark?" Link asked. "Yes, Tingle would be glad to! But of course, you'd have to pay a small price." "How much?" "9001 Rupees." "WHAT? 9001 Rupees? That's over nine thousand!" (A/N: lol I had to do that…) "You see, Link, I live off of Rupees. That's why I have the game Tingle's Rosy Rupee Land." "But that was only released in Japan!" "And Europe!" To break up the extensive line of dialogue and fourth wall breaking, Sheik walked over. "Link," Sheik said. "Is Tingle giving us a ride or what?" "Only if we give him 9001 Rupees." _"Stupid Creeper"_ Sheik thought. _"Why does it cost so much for us to get a ride from him?"_ Then Luigi waltzed over. "Hey guys what's up?" "Not us, unless we get 9001 Rupees." Link replied. "I only have these coins I got on my adventures with Mario." Luigi held up a small bag of change. "Hey wait," Sheik said, changing the topic. "Where's Falcon?" "Oh, I left him over there." Luigi said. "LUIGI!" Sheik yelled. "Why the heck would you do that? He'll destroy EVERYTHING!" And Sheik ran over, leaving everyone else awkwardly standing there

XXX

When Sheik got to where Luigi had left Falcon, she immediately wished that the people she was traveling with weren't such idiots. There were holes in the ground, a forest fire, and what looked like a dead body. "Falcon, what the-" "Don't worry Sheik, he's just unconscious." Falcon said. "WHY DID YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING?" Sheik yelled. "It wasn't everything…" "THE FOREST IS ON FIRE! THERE IS A DEAD GUY ON THE GROUND-" "Still unconscious," "AND LUIGI LEFT YOU HERE FOR LIKE, TEN SECONDS!" "Actually, It was a minute and a half." "Falcon, next time, DON'T DESTROY EVERY FREAKIN' THING YOU SEE!" Sheik grabbed his ear and pulled him over to Tingle.

XXX

While Link tried to haggle the price of the ride, Luigi, Falcon, and Sheik stood farther away. Sheik gave them both the evil eye. They both were thinking the same thing which was "We are gonna freakin' die" Then, Link ran up to them excitedly. "Hey guys! Tingle lowered his price for only 500 Rupees! So we can go up now!" Silently, everyone filled into tingles balloon, and in five minutes, they were on a cloud. When they got down, Tingle shouted "Just call me if you ever need to fly!" They walked into a conviently located hotel, rented a room, and went to bed.

A/N: Poor Falcon and Luigi. They're probably gonna fall asleep terrified. Moral of this chapter: Don't mess with Sheik. Oh and sorry about Zelda not being in this chapter. Spoiler Alert! She won't be in the next one either. But don't worry! After that there will be more Zelda! Well, um…Bye!


	5. Sweet, Sweet Revenge AKA the short one

A/N: Sorry about not updating I've been crazy busy with things and when I wasn't busy I was play Pokémon SoulSilver (gosh I love that game…) and QWOP (again, I love that game.) And then I did things. OH I wanted to tell you that Zelda isn't in this chaper, but she'll be back. The reaaso for her absence this chapter is Sheik needs to torture Luigi and Falcon. And that's what you missed on…gLee!

lol no, I don't like gLee…

AND NOW TO OUR DISCLAIMER! .

XXX

Everyone was asleep. Or at least it seemed that way. Sheik was up, plottoing revenge on those too. _Hmmm…_ Sheik thought. _I could do many things too them, but which one works best? _Sheik flipped to page 345. An evil grin sprouted across her face. Perfect. She thought, as she grabbed Link's phone (A/N: I'm surprised he owns one, because, you know, he doesn't talk much.)

XXX

Luigi opened his eyes to what is called morning. It's when the sun is up and you eat breakfast. Scared, Luigi looked around himself to see whatever Sheik did to him, to see how bad it was. Nothing! Nothing at all! Luigi sa up in bed, confused. Around then Captian Falcon was also waking up. He had the same reaction as Luigi when he discovered he had made it through the noght un-pranked. They got out of bed, and for a moment they were right next to eachother. Just then, Sheik appeared right behind them, but they didn't notice until Sheik was already handcuffing them. "Waa! Sheik-a! What are you-a doing?" Luigi shrieked. "I'm pranking you." Sheik respned. "HAH! That's the best prank you got?" Falcon snorted. "This isn't the whole prank." Sheik said. "It should be finished once our visitor arraives. Just then, a tierd Link appriched Sheik. "Sheik, have you seen my phone?" Sheik dropped it into Link's hands. "Now go make me breakfast." Sheik commaned, than walked away. "WAIT!" Falcon replied. "WHO WAS THAT DIRECTED TOO?"

XXX

At around 9:15 am, there was a knock on the hotel room door. "I'll get it!" Sheik yelled and pushed Luigi and Falcon out of the way. Two minutes later, Sheik ran into the kitche and grabbed Link. Finnally, they both came out, Link holding ropes and Sheik holding something behind her back. "Okay guys, you can do this the easy way or the hard way." Sheik stated rather micheviously. Falcon raised his hand that wasn't handcuffed. "Is there a medium-rank difficulty?" Sheik rolled her eyes. "No Falcon, there is not." "Darn it. THEN WE CHOSE THE HARD WAY!" Luigi whined "No Falcon! Not-a the hard way!" But It was too late. Sheik kicked them ino chairs and Link tied them. "Say hello to your new friend!" Sheik said, and reveiled a glass jar from behind her bqack, with a floating blue fairy inside. "I don't-a get it. Why is this a-bad?" Luigi asked. "Because this, my friends, is Navi, and he will follow you around and annoy you until you have no sanity left." Sheik answered. (A/N: If you haven't heard Navi's annoyingness, go to .com/watch?v=duRO3noyAKU&feature=related Try listing to THAT for 10 minutes! :() )

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short and like half of it was A/Ns, but I'm preparing for the next chapter. UP SOOOOOON!1!


End file.
